1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel may be used as an input device that selects, using a user's hand or an object to input commands of the user, contents displayed on a screen. The touch screen panel may be provided on a front face of a display, and may convert positions directly contacting the user's hand or the object into electrical signals. Accordingly, the instruction selected at the contact point may be received as an input signal. The touch screen panel may replace a separate input device, such as a keyboard and a mouse. Thus, the use of the touch screen panel is expanding.